The Rising Of The Power Ranger
by Ozzman84
Summary: A kid from our world is Killed while stopping a school shooting, and God Reincarnates him as a tag-along in the Rising of the Shield Hero but not without the added bonus of being the Legendary Power Ranger!


The power rangers. Mighty protectors of good and warriors against evil. Forever protecting the world and using giant robots to beat up rubber monsters.

I had always enjoyed power rangers since I was a little boy starting with Dino Thunder. I knew that I had to be a hero or if not it was a secret ambition of mine and my guilty pleasure.

I was enthralled by the weapons costumes and combining and even though it was more than often cheesy. I would see the stories in my mind of rangers fighting actually scary monsters and protecting me in my nightmares.

I looked up to the character of Tommy Oliver the most and even got to meet the actor in real life!

Nowadays I didn't think about this very much because, well I had to learn and go to school and this is where our story begins.

It was halfway through the school day and in my English class, you know bullshitting with my friends while writing a grueling essay. I had a weird feeling about today but I couldn't place it, like a premonition or supernatural crap.

Mainly because of a strange dream last night where I saw that little video of Jason David Frank that came with one of the Dino Thunder DVD's where he talked about being a ranger and a martial artist with one line sticking out to me.

"_**A ranger must always be ready for anything." **_

__So I followed my subconscious's advice and kept my eyes open that day at school. I don't know if could be considered lucky that I did because, in the end, I was very unlucky.

I'm sure you can already predict what had happened as I am in a school and only 2 things are dangerous there the food and well…

I heard loud cursing from the back of the class, this kid Billy who I had always tried to befriend must have snapped at the teacher because she told him to take his headphones off or something.

My teacher started walking to the phone to call security and everyone else stopped caring but I remembered my own advice and kept watching.

It was just like the memes, He whispered something under his breath and I stood up and started running towards him. Billy reached into his backpack seemingly not noticing me and pulled out a _**Fucking gun**_ just as I Fucking thought.

I jumped towards him and punched him in the face while my friends who watched me get up freaked out and started screaming. Billy had a surprised look on his face and snarled before standing up and pointing the gun at me.

"I have never had anything against you Ozz. Don't make me do it!" He shouted amidst the screaming.

I didn't respond and he looked to the left and turned the gun to open fire on a popular girl that had always insulted him. I predicted he would make this maneuver and jumped towards him and I felt 3 bullets hit me resulting in excruciating pain. In my deafening ears, I heard wailing cries and the school fire alarm go off.

Two hit me in the chest and one in the arm I assume it must have been the pain and adrenaline but I heard Jason's voice from the video again, _**"A ranger must never give up"**_

So I didn't.

Looking up I saw Billy looking to the girl again and I rushed his leg using my arm to sweep it with surprising strength. His body fell back with his head banging against the back of a chair and a burst of automatic fire hitting the ceiling.

While he was stunned I stood up and moved to punch him with my good arm. I hit his throat and then kneed him in the balls. He then flailed one of his arms into my wounded chest knocking me back ahead of him. As I was falling I saw everyone else leaving the room with my friends looking like they were going to help me.

They would undoubtedly die if they go so I did the only thing I could do. "RUN!" I shouted. Billy growled at me as he reorientated his body and I coincidentally landed right next to his book bag.

"You got any last words Bitch!" he said to me and I snaked my hand into his bag reaching my hand around the Deus ex Machina of another gun.

"Yes," I said slowly trying to stall him so I could find the safety without looking and one hand.

"Then let's hear them Fatty! I haven't got all day!"

'That was mean I'm not fat' I thought before He started to move his hand to the trigger. 'Its time to enact my master plan.'

"You are so Original!" I yelled masking the sound of the click of the extra gun's safety turning off. "And Stupid!" I quickly drew the gun from the bag as he fired his gun. I pointed the gun at his head and fired multiple times miraculously killing him but it was for naught as the shots he fired hit me and several pierced my chest and I assume my vital organs.

The adrenalin wore off and I could feel my 17-year-old body slipping into unconsciousness and probably imminent death. I was never a religious man but I let my last thoughts perform a pray to god in the hope that I would be blessed with a possibility of heaven.

Once again I heard a voice but this time sounding suspiciously like Zordon. _**"My son, you have performed a deeply honorable and selfless act. Please tell me, as you are one of the few blessed with a choice, do you wish for Heaven or reincarnation to a land in need of help."**_

I could tell I was about to be hit with some anime bullshit but who cares! God is real and he is offering me Isekai bullshit! I did the only logical thing and responded. 

"I would like to be reincarnated please!"

"_**I am glad, you will do well in your next life. Now I am giving you one wish for something to take with you in your next life."**_

Oh damn, here is the Bullshit I expected. Now do I want to choose something overpowered and insane like the Stand Arrow, or Mjolnir. No, I don't want cheaty nonsense I know what I want.

"Could I please be reunited with my pets in the next life?"

I could imagine god raising an eyebrow at that but I also imagined him nodding his head like he knew that's what I would say so it's fine.

_**"Odd choice but it is an honorable one. To be reunited with loved ones is a great wish, but it is a weak one so I am giving you a perk of my choosing along with that, I hope you can be the man that the others aren't."**_

__That's surprising but to be honest, it works out for me I hope the gift is something cool. I felt my body moving and the area around me becoming tangible so I began to shout.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO BE ISEKAIED-OH SHIT!" I was standing inside of a magic circle as I opened my eyes but I clearly shouldn't have done that because even though my body felt new I apparently still had my wounds and I fell face-first on the ground.

I heard some men talking and a series of shouts but one man stood out to me. "Calm yourselves! My fellow members of the order we have healers with us for this reason! We knew doing a four-man summoning could be dangerous. Now get to work Tobias."

I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness but heard another man speaking. "By all That is holy and the Great ones above! We ask for your power to heal the injured and cure the weak, Zveit Heal!" everything went dark after that.

_Naofumi Perspective._

I am so confused. One minute I'm reading a book about the 4 cardinal heroes and next I'm in this room full of priests and a dying guy like what the hell!

"By all That is holy and the Great ones above! We ask for your power to heal the injured and cure the weak, Zveit Heal!" What was that? I saw one of the priests holding a magic circle in their hand in front of them and causing the guy to glow and all his wounds close up. Hold up are those Bu-bu-l-let holes!

"I ask you! Summoned heroes to remain calm! We performed an experimental type of summoning and were unsure of the side effects." Heroes? I looked to the left and right only to see four other individuals counting the one on the floor. A younger-looking man with a bow, a dark-haired guy with a sword, and a blonde with a ponytail playboy-type with a spear while I had a shield.

Just like the book! I must be one of the Cardinal heroes But I got the damn Shield instead of something cool. I wonder what Mr. Dying has? Well, the priests did say it was experimental so maybe he has nothing. The spear guy stepped forward

"Hey! You bastards think you guys can just kidnap us without our consent and possibly injuring us!"

"Please Sir Spear Hero the ritual was meant to summon only you four it is unknown why there is a fifth or why he is injured.!" The head priest pleaded while bowing. "Now, please sir Heroes will you save our world!"

The Dark-haired one now began speaking. "With how you treat your heroes why should we help you?"

Oh great now the Bow one is talking "Yeah you are basically using us for slave labor! Even using us as punching bags!"

"

What's in it for us if we save your world!" Blonde yelled, oh great I'm surrounded by numbskulls.

"Please Sir Heroes allow us to escort you to the king so he may answer your questions!" This is where I decided to chime in "Hey priest, What's going to happen to the other hero."

The priest merely waved his hand at my comment "He has already been healed we are bringing him to your predesignated room to rest."

"Oh, okay," I scratched the back of my head and followed them out to the king's chamber.

_Aultcray's Perspective._

I had just finished the summoning and discussing of payment with the heroes and boy are they bossy. All three of the "real" heroes had no respect while that Devil of a Shield was mostly silent thankfully. Going over my Daughter's plan in my head I can't wait for the Devil to get what he deserves after what those Disgusting Demi's Killed my sister I could never forgive him!

"Your Majesty," one of the summoners spoke to me.

"Hmm? What is it?" I replied calmly.

"I am Head-Summoner Logar and there was an incident during the summoning."

"Don't tell me the Devil was harassing you out there."

"No, your majesty, A fifth Hero was summoned."

"Pffft!" I spit out my drink in disbelief "How can that be! There are only 4 cardinal heroes!"

"Well, Your majesty, he arrived screaming and in a very near-death state with several small holes punctured throughout his body. We healed him using magic but my medic Tobias later stated that his body was in an amazing condition other than the wounds."

"As expected of a legendary hero but, What was his weapon?"

"We are not sure. All we discovered was a small machine connected to the wrist, after we laid him down in bed we examined it further. many assumed he was a second Devil of the Shield but I am skeptical as the device does not look at all like any shield I've ever seen. It was not large enough to block anything and it had a large golden coin with a lightning bolt in the center instead of a gem."

"Keep an eye on him, If he shows signs of being a shielder be ready to terminate but if he is something new we must manipulate him to the best of our abilities."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Logar replied while bowing.

'A fifth hero how intriguing.'

_Ozzy's Perspective._

For the second time that day, I opened my eyes from total blackness only instead of an ominous room where I'm in lots of pain I'm laying in a quiet room with a warm rag on my forehead and a blanket tucked around me. I stretched out And saw something weird at the corner of my vision. A few colored bars labeled Hp, Mp, Sp, all rested under my name labeled as

"_**Ozzy Abate, Legendary Hero of The Morpher"**_ Which I can only assume is a good thing, but how did I get here?

Alright, let's do a mental checklist of what has happened recently. First, Billy was a School Shooter not at all a surprise. Second, I met god and was promised to be reunited with my pets along with some other bonus. Third I was Isekaied which is the least eventful thing that has happened today.

Now let's do a checklist of my body. DBZ 100% cotton shirt check, Sweat pants check, Morpher attached to my wrist check-huh.

"That was not there before," I said aloud. I poked it a bit but the power coin wasn't coming out and there were no buttons. 'Well I will follow what the shows taught me' I held the Morpher out in front of me and shouted "Its Morphing Time! Tyrannosaurus!" The Morpher started to glow red but before a sequence could start a warning appeared in my vision.

_**[Morpher set up not completed. Would you like to finish set up? Yes/No]**_

"Hell yes, I would!"

_**[Choose 3 Basic rangers]**_

'Hmm this will be tough, well since it says Basic I can probably get more and better ones later'

"I choose the Red Lost Galaxy, Blue Dino Thunder, and Black RPM Rangers."

_**[Choices made, Basic forms unlocked, to upgrade forms, Unlock new rangers, and collect better equipment absorb materials and Defeat monsters.]**_

My Morpher opened up and revealed a screen listing my current three ranger forms and their stats and weapons, for example, the Red Galaxy ranger is listed with _**[Quasar saber]**_, _**[Transdagger]**_, and _**[Quasar Launcher]**_ as _**[Availiable] **_while _**[Battlelizer], [Jet Jammer], and [Red Capsular Cycle] **_are all greyed out. There are similar screens for my other 2 rangers. Since I can only assume I have been brought to some videogame type world I am going to read the help menu.

****Five Minutes later***

Okay so to unlock new rangers forms I need to kill monsters and absorb their bodies to get Morphing essence along with Exp I can do the same thing with materials I find in the world but they give a one-time large benefit. I did this with a piece of the Blanket and the Bedframe unlocking 100 essence points each. Now Morphing essence is used to unlock new ranger forms and _**ZORDS**_ as you need to spend it to purchase a form. It's cheaper to unlock forms for series you already have which means Red Dino Thunder Ranger would be cheaper than Red SPD ranger because I already have the Blue Dino Ranger.

I can unlock Zords the same way and they become cheaper if you have the full series unlocked. Fully unlocking a series also lets me use those monster-killing combo attacks the rangers always use at the end of a fight and allows me to unlock any bonus rangers like the Magna Defender.

I looked for information about Megazords but Some maid girl came in to make sure I was okay and now she won't leave! Oh well, at least she brought me dinner!

"Sir hero you know you must rest! With the Waves appearing on the horizon you need all the strength you can get!" I sighed because I don't know how to make her stop! Maybe she has a crush on me or something? That can't be right, it's probably to seduce me so she has a legendary hero in her bloodline or something like that.

"Look Miss…?" I asked

"It's Jean!" she said while smiling

"Nice to meet you Jean I'm Ozzy, any way you have been very helpful but I'll be fine! I'm a legendary hero after all!" I replied excitedly

"Well… that is true, but I need to wait here for the others so I can help with anything you need." She said a bit disappointed at first but then excited again causing me to sweatdrop.

"Hey, where are the other heroes anyway?"

"They are currently eating dinner."

"Huh well, I'm going back to bed wake me when they get here," I rolled over, placed my glasses on the nightstand, and tried to ignore the pretty girl watching me sleep.

*****Two hours later****

_Naofumi Perspective_

The other Heros and I were being led to our room which I was excited about because we could finally meet the other hero who was injured when we arrived. Though the others were a lot more negative than I was.

"No Naofumi, he can't be a legendary Hero as there were only four classes in the game_ Emerald Online_ so he must have been a tag-along," Motoyasu said to me

"Then why was he so injured?" I replied

"I don't know he looks American probably a school shooting."

"That's Racist Moto," I said in a disappointed tone.

"Look I made an assumption based on my prior knowledge! It was just an educated guess!" He shouted sounding a bit upset

"Both of you be quiet we're here." Itsuki angrily said to us.

I noticed the door to our room was right in front of Itsuki. Me Motoyasu quickly got quiet as we were very interested in the man on the other side and didn't really know what to expect. I certainly didn't expect our fellow hero to be sleeping soundly with a maid girl also asleep against his back. This whole situation caused Motoyasu to burst out laughing, "And I thought I was a Ladykiller!" he said with a very amused smile. His laughing caused the hero to stir in his slumber who slowly reached for a pair of glasses on the table next to him.

He started to sit up and noticed the weight on his back only to become extremely red-faced and shout something along the lines of "It's not what it looks like!"

This caused Motoyasu to snicker "Oh yeah, sure it is."

Ren let out a sigh at the situation and motioned for us to sit on the couches around a coffee table with food on it. The other hero was trying to get up but seemed very wobbly on his feet so I came over to help and held onto his arm. "Thanks, man blood loss is a Bitch," he replied. I guided him to the couch before sitting down.

Motoyasu was the first one to try and start a conversation with him. "Sooo… Who's the Girl?" he asked with a smirk

The Hero sighed, "That's Jean. She was sent in here to make sure I was okay until you guys got here and I guess she fell asleep shortly after I did. By the way, I'm Ozzy."

"Motoyasu."

"Itsuki"

"Ren"

"Naofumi" we all replied one after the other. "What was that about Bloodloss?" I asked.

"Oh well you reincarnated with multiple bullet holes and a fresh body full of blood is a recipe for disaster. Luckily those Priest guys had a healing wizard on hand or something," He said nonchalantly. "Also why are all of you guys Japanese! It's just like in all the Isekai Anime the gods only care about Japanese people."

"Well I don't know maybe it's because I have never heard of anything Isekai like coming from any country other than Japan," Ren said snarkily. "More importantly what kind of Hero are you there are only four Classes _Fantasy Moon Online_?"

"What's _Fantasy Moon Online?_ This is Just like _Emerald Online_." Motoyasu cut in.

"Huh, this is more like _Brave Star Online_ to me." Said Itsuki.

"Okay so I have never heard of any of those Titles and I have a good friend who always makes me buy the newest JRPG's" Ozzy stated with a questioning voice.

"You and your friend must be living under a rock to not have heard of the Greatest VRMMO of our Age!" Motoyasu said while standing up.

"Jesus Christ chill, I am making a guess here but since you used the Terms VRMMO I can assume we came from different Earths," Ozzy stated with an air of certainty.

"That would make a lot of sense since I have not heard of those games either," I replied causing Motoyasu to sit done with a Humpf.

"Anyway what kind of Hero are you Ozzy?" Itsuki asked to which Ozzy smile smugly.

"Well, I'll have you know I am the greatest hero ever! Check it out!" He held his wrist up in front of him only to reveal some weird watch thing with a golden coin in the center all while smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Uhh what is that some kind of Watch?" Ren asked 'Great minds do think alike good buddy!' I thought.

"Are you telling me you have never heard of _Power Rangers?_" Ozzy said to which we all shook our heads

"Okay well, How about _Super Sentai?_" We all nodded at that and Itsuki got an excited look on his face but Ozzy seemed to sigh.

"You guys are missing out I enjoyed Power rangers much more than Super Sentai, anyway I'll show you my legendary hero ability!" He stood up and his eyes seemed to flit around in front of him like he was messing with the menu. The watch on his wrist changed into a silver oval with a jagged black line running down the middle and a gold and blue circle at the front.

Ozzy placed his first to fingers on the circle and shouted: _**"Go Galactic!" **_His wrist sprouted white gloves which then began sparking with electricity connecting the two. He held his hands over his head and slowly lowered them down and more of the uniform appeared on his body as he did so. Once he was fully wearing the suit a Black visor closed the eyes of the helmet which he quickly took off to reveal his smiling face.

The massively dropped jaws and loud yelling had awoken Jean who immediately screamed. "What happened to you, Ozzy!"

Ozzy turned around and tried to comfort her while we all took in what we just saw. Itsuki seemed to have recognized it while the rest of us were just amazed that he had such a cool power.

"Sooooo…." They all turned to look at me, "Compared to him you guys all look like Shielders." They all sweatdropped at that.

We all quickly went to bed after a short bit of talk.

_(Ren's perspective)_

How did that American Goofball get such an OP ability! Able to turn into any Super Sentai ranger in the same way our weapons can Transform, Ridiculous! Oh my God, his sword was insane as well I can't believe I Can't use it surely the Sword Hero Qualifies for anything sword Related! I can still see its stats right now.

**(Weapon Copied: [Quasar Saber Red], Lvl requirement: 150, Quality: Relic, Atk: Scale to level, 2x combined Magic, Attack, and Defense stats, 4x if [Lights Of Orion] are activated, additional 1.5x increase if all other [Lost Galaxy] Ranger forms are unlocked, Allows wielder to control The [Lion Galactabeast], Summary: **_**The Quasar Saber's were once wielded by ancient defenders of the Galaxy 3,000 years ago but were placed into a stone on planet Mirinoi once the universe was safe. Only the Chosen Ones may wield the Sabers and they will have an adverse reaction to those who are not [Power Rangers].) **_

Oh! The Stats! Please tell me I can use it once I am Level 150!

*******End of Episode 1********

Hello Readers! I hope This First part entertained you! I will try to get more out soon but if you need to wait a while don't be surprised. Jokes on Ren He won't be able to use the Quasar Saber Ever! The next one should feature Zords and More ranger forms!


End file.
